Forgetting Kikyo
by tetsigawind
Summary: Inuyasha falls and bumps his head and forgets about Kikyo and ask kagome a VERY important question READ AND FIND OUT I hope you enjoy Plese Read and Review
1. Playing Tag

**Forgetting Kikyo**

**By:tetsigawind **

**Thanks to **

DarkSacredJewelXoX

** for her help**

Kagome's hair blowed in the wind as she smiled and looked at her long time friend, Inuyasha. Her smile widened as a thought came across her mind. Without a second thought she looked her half-demon friend right in his golden eyes and asked,

"Hey Inuyasha do you want to play tag?"

Inuyasha shrugged his clothed shoulders and replied, "Sure how do you play?" without much thought.

Kagome clapped her hands together, she had been walking around with Inuyasha for a while, for no real reason I might add, and she had gotten quite bored over the time.

"Okay i will start running and you have to tag me and then i have to chase you and tag you!" she explained as best as she could, hoping he would understand it to the full extent.

"Okay," Inuyasha said in understanding.

Kagome turned around and started to run away,  
"Come after me Inuyasha!" she yelled out to him cheerfully.

"Okay!" he yelled after her, attempting to slow down his demoic running to run with normal human speed so it would be funner for Kagome.

(A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER)

"I got you Kagome," Inuyasha said out of breath, it took some power to run slowly. Something he is not used to.

"Okay now I have to chase you!" Kagome said a bit out of breath too as she got into a running stance awaiting Inuyasha to run so she could catch the little rascal.

"Okay," Inuyasha said finally catching his breath.

he started to run in human spead again, "Come on Kagome, hurry up!" he yelled at her turning his head around to look at the girl.

He is so caught up at looking back that he trips over a large rock and hits his head in the ground pretty hard. Even for a half-demon.

Kagome, seeing this happen ran over right and tried to wake him up. But he wouldn't wake up, so with tears in her eyes she runs out of Inuyasha's forest and straight into Kaede's villadge. When she reached the hut that her companions were in at the moment she threw open the door and screamed, "Miroku, Sango! Inuyasha bumped his head and won't wake up please help!"

Miroku looked to Sango, "Come on Sango lets go help Kagome out with Inuyasha."

Sango nodded and they headed off into the location of the knocked out Inuyasha.  
Miroku crouched down near Inuyasha's stomach, "Okay guys I'll pick up the middle, Sango you take his legs and Lady Kagome you take his head." Miroku said taking charge.  
The two wemon got into their apropriate spots and put their hands there preparing to lift at any given second.  
"Okay on three lift," Miroku commanded.  
They nodded and all three chanted, "One...two...three......LIFT! UUUUUuuuuuuuggghhhh." they grunted as they all lifted the dog-eared man.  
"Come on lets get back to camp before we drop him and he is even more injured," Sango said.  
And slowly they made their way back to Kaede's hut.

(BACK AT CAMP)

"We need to get him into Kaede tent," Miroku grunted out. Sango and Kagome nodded and they placed him inside the hut. After looking around and seeing that Kaede wasn't in the hut she ran outside to look for her. Thank goodness Kaede was right outside the hut!

"Kaede come here, real quick please!"

"What is it ye child?" Kaede said walking up to Kagome.

"Inuyasha slipped and bonked his hit on a rock and won't wake up, you've got to help!" Kagome screamed freaking out, finally letting her inner pain of Inuyasha being hurt out.  
"Okay bring him in," Kaede commanded.  
"He's already in."  
"Then lay him down."  
"Did that." Kaede shook her head,

"Why didn't she tell me this already?" Kaede thought and walked inside her hut, followed by Kagome. Keade nelt down before Inuyasha's body, "Check his pulse and heart rate."  
Kagome put her hand on his wrist and chest, "His pulse is fine and his heart seems to be beating normally." Kagome said exhaling she had been holding in her breath the entire time she checked his pulse and heart. She had been worried that neither would've been okay.

"We need a cold compress Kagome," Kaede said as she started a fire.  
Kagome ran to her bag and pulled out a cold compess, "Okay here's one." she handed it to Kaede and Kaede placed it on his fore-head.

"Okay let him alone for now he needs rest." Kaede saw the worry in Kagome's eyes and put a hand on her shoulder, "He should be fine it's only a minor concussion."

Kagome nodded and sat down beside him.

(THREE HOURS LATER)

"Huh, where am I?" Inuyasha asked sitting up and looking around, his eyes landed on Kagome.  
"Its okay Inuyasha I'm right here, its gonna be okay."

"Oh my Kagome come here and sit on my lap." Inuyasha told her kindly.

Kagome layed her hand on Inuyasha's chest, "Inuyasha lay down you have a big bump on your head." she laightly pushed him back down on the sheet, "Okay," Kagome said remembering that sometimes people can get amnesia, "Do you remember everyone?"

"Of course! I couldn't forget a single one of you guys, you're all important to me!"  
Kagome nodded, time to test it, "Okay everyone come on in."

"She looked back down at Inuyasha, "Point everyone out alright?"

"Okay thats Sango that guy there is Miroku that's Shippo and that's Kirara and right next to me is my Kagome." he said smiling.

"Your Kagome?! What about Kikyo?" Kagome said poitning to Kikyo who just stood there with her soul collectors surrounding her lifeless, false form.

"Who is Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked with sooo much confusion.

"OH MY Gosh! He forgot who is Kikyo is!" (a/n: thank the heavens!) Kagome thought happily, "Wait this can't be possible!"

"Say that again!" Kagome said the words flowing out of her mouth like air that was ready to be realesed two years ago, and it was. She had always wanted him to forget Kikyo, she just couldn't find it in her heart to ask him of such things. But now he'd forgotten her on his own.

"That i don't know who is Kikyo is? Inuyasha asked seriously confused.


	2. Kikyo Who

'Oh my gosh! He forgot who Kikyo is!' Kagome thinks as happy as she has ever been.

"Would you say that again, please?" She asks not wanting to push his memory too much to where it hurts his head.

"That I don't know who Kikyo is?" Inuyasha asks looking deep into her chocolatey eyes.

"Stay right here and I will be right here and I will come back with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Okay?" Inuyasha nods and waves to Kagome as she exits the hut.

**With Sango, Miroku, and Shippo  
**  
"Can yo believe her forgot all about Kikyo?" Kagome asks amazed.

"Yeah Kagome, lucky you you finally have him all to yourself." Sango says congradulating her.

"Yep!" Kagome cheers, "Well I better get back to him to make sure he's still okay." She continues and starts to head back.

"Okay, see you!" they all say and look at eachother.

"Do you guys think this could be a bad thing?" Shippo asks curiously.

Sango shrugs, "Nah." Miroku says waving it off

**Back with Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha do you remember who Sota is?" Kagome asks kneeling down in front of Inuyasha who is sitting up ever so slightly.

"Yeah Sota and I would always play games when we go to your house in your time, while you were doing homework." Inuyasha says nodding confermingly.

"Well would you like to come to my time?" she cocks her head to the side.

"Yes, I would like that very much, Kagome." Inuyasha tells her nicely. Kagome finds this strange usually he wouldn't like coming to her time but never the less she states,

"Okay."

"Sango, Miroku! Inuyasha and I are going to my time!" Kagome calls out to them as they exit the hut.

"Okay have fun!" they both say.

"We will!"

When Kagome and Inuyasha were out of sight Miroku says, "Yup they're going to have loads and loads of fun!"

Sango elbows him in the ribs, "Ow, Sango!"

Shippo shakes his head, "Served him right."

**At the Well  
**  
"Let me help you into the well Kagome." Inuyasha offers lifting her up bridal style.

Kagome blushes and replies, "Thankyou Inuyasha."

'Oh my gosh! He forgot who Kikyo is!' Kagome thinks as happy as she has ever been.

"Would you say that again, please?" She asks not wanting to push his memory too much to where it hurts his head.

"That I don't know who Kikyo is?" Inuyasha asks looking deep into her chocolatey eyes.

"Stay right here and I will be right here and I will come back with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Okay?" Inuyasha nods and waves to Kagome as she exits the hut.

**With Sango, Miroku, and Shippo  
**  
"Can yo believe her forgot all about Kikyo?" Kagome asks amazed.

"Yeah Kagome, lucky you you finally have him all to yourself." Sango says congradulating her.

"Yep!" Kagome cheers, "Well I better get back to him to make sure he's still okay." She continues and starts to head back.

"Okay, see you!" they all say and look at eachother.

"Do you guys think this could be a bad thing?" Shippo asks curiously.

Sango shrugs, "Nah." Miroku says waving it off

**Back with Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha do you remember who Sota is?" Kagome asks kneeling down in front of Inuyasha who is sitting up ever so slightly.

"Yeah Sota and I would always play games when we go to your house in your time, while you were doing homework." Inuyasha says nodding confermingly.

"Well would you like to come to my time?" she cocks her head to the side.

"Yes, I would like that very much, Kagome." Inuyasha tells her nicely. Kagome finds this strange usually he wouldn't like coming to her time but never the less she states,

"Okay."

"Sango, Miroku! Inuyasha and I are going to my time!" Kagome calls out to them as they exit the hut.

"Okay have fun!" they both say.

"We will!"

When Kagome and Inuyasha were out of sight Miroku says, "Yup they're going to have loads and loads of fun!"

Sango elbows him in the ribs, "Ow, Sango!"

Shippo shakes his head, "Served him right."

**At the Well  
**  
"Let me help you into the well Kagome." Inuyasha offers lifting her up bridal style.

Kagome blushes and replies, "Thankyou Inuyasha."


	3. Kagome's Time

**In Kagome time**

Here you go Kagome

Thank You Inuyasha

Lets go see Sota

**Inside**

Hey Sota

Hey Kagome & Inuyasha

Hey where's Mom at

In your Bedroom

okay stay right here

hey sota you want play some games

sure

Kagome's Room

Hey Mom

Hey Kagome looks like you are in a good mood

I am listen what happen was we were play tag and i had to tag inu and he tripped and hit his head and was knockout but the best thing was he doesn't remember who is Kikyo

your kidding me

nope i am not

and when he open his eyes he said where's my kagome at

aw

i know we need to celebrate

Yea

lets get InuYasha

While Downstairs

I bet you inuyasha you want play again

maybe later

Hello my kagome

hello my inuyasha

inuyasha me and my mom are going out do you want to come with us

sure


	4. Hanging out with the Higurashi

Out with Kagome and Ms. Higurashi

so where are we going

we are going out to eat

so inuyasha how has things over in the feudal era

they are okay yesterday we was chasing a monster that had a piece of the jewel and you would have been proud of Kagome she was riding on my back and she raised her bow and and shot her arrow straight and right into the back of monster and brought it down and we go the piece

aw kagome i am proud of you

thanks mom

so where are we eating at

I found a place you will enjoy

what is it called

its called The All you can eat Ramen Buffet

oh oh Kagome Ms Higurashi Thank you

No thank you for thank care of kagome

your welcome now let lets eat until we can't eat anymore

Okay

4 hours later

Ha Ha inuyasha you look a giant ball with ears

well well if won't talk if i wasn't you ms. chubby

i like you like this that mean if you sit me i can sit you

ha ha lets go home

lets

At Home

Kagome can i ask you something


	5. The Propsal

what is inuyasha

inuyasha got down on one knee

Kagome will you marry me

Oh Inuyasha i have been wanting that question for a long time

YES yes i will marry you

let go tell everyone

In the Feudal era

Hey every one guess what

what

me and inu are getting married

congratulations


End file.
